


In the Summertime

by Sermocinare



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: Hux doesn't like the sun, or the beach, but he likes Poe very much. Which is what landed him on a beach in Florida.





	In the Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gingerpilot Summer Event 2019

Hux still didn‘t know how Poe had talked him into agreeing with this. It probably had something to do with those big brown eyes, and the way he made Hux feel when they were making love. Still, the last place Hux had seen himself go on vacation to was Florida. Florida was hot, humid, sunny, full of mosquitoes and, even worse, Floridians. 

The things he did for love.

Right now he was sitting on a deck chair Poe had graciously dragged all the way down to the beach from his family’s small summer home, protected from the relentless sunshine by a huge umbrella and 50+ SPF sunblock, which Poe had insisted on applying on every part of Hux’s body. Not that Hux had minded. 

Hux was just starting to get back into the latest thriller he had downloaded on his e-reader when he heard Poe call out to him.

“Hey, Hux! Come into the water! It’s great, and it will cool you down!”

“No, thank you. I’m fine right here.”

“Oh, come on. Just for a little bit. Fifteen minutes of sun won’t burn you to a crisp, promise.”

“Excuse me, but which one of us has spent all of his life as a freckled ginger, you or me?” 

Hux knew exactly how sensitive his skin was, and how high the rates for skin cancer were in people with his heritage.

“Just a little dip. I promise I won’t splash you. We’ll just swim around for a bit.”

Oh, for god’s sake. Hux loved Poe with all of his heart, but sometimes, the man drove him to the edge of bloody murder with his stubborn insistence that he knew better than Hux when it came to what was going to be fun or not.

Hux put down his e-reader and shot Poe a look that would have frozen the man to an icicle if Poe hadn’t been too far away to see it: “Well, too bad that I CAN’T SWIM!”

It was only when several of the other people on the beach turned to look at him that Hux realized that he had actually shouted the last few words. 

Setting his jaw and ignoring the furious blush that was rising in his cheeks, Hux pretended to immerse himself in his book again. Stupid Poe, couldn’t leave well enough alone. And now the whole beach knew.

It didn’t take long until Poe plopped down on the beach towel next to him: “Babe?”

Hux decided to ignore him for now.

“Babe, I’m sorry.” 

A still wet hand reached up and stroked Hux’s shin.

“I didn’t want to put you on the spot.” 

A soft kiss to his thigh.

“I just assumed that you could. I mean, you’re from the coast, after all...”

Poe’s nose nuzzled against his knee.

Damn that man. Hux could never stay angry at him for long. Especially not when he was faced with those sweet puppy dog eyes. 

Hux sighed: “The Irish coast, Poe. The North Sea isn’t something you swim in, especially if it’s 50 meters down a steep cliff.”

Poe rested his chin on Hux’s thigh, smiling up at him: “Let me make it up to you. Ice cream from that little shop you like so much? And a massage later?”

Hux reached out and stroked Poe’s dripping hair: “Okay. All is forgiven.”

“Love you, babe.” Poe sat up and kissed Hux: “And if you’d like, I can teach you to swim.”

“mmmh. Maybe later,” Hux said, then gave a slight frown: “Right now everyone would be looking at me.”

Poe grinned, walking his fingers up Hux’s shin: “We could do it at night. Under the stars. Wouldn’t that be romantic?”

Hux laughed: “Oh yes. I’ve always wanted to drown in the ocean at night, when there are no lifeguards around.”

Poe joined in on Hux’s laughter, then got up and held out his hand: “Come on, babe. Ice cream time.”


End file.
